


Yellow Mars

by ohthatsabaseball



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatsabaseball/pseuds/ohthatsabaseball
Summary: The life of a person and the color yellow





	

Mary has a yellow dress; she wore it every day, even against her parent’s will. It was all dirty and screwed up, yet she loved the dress and wanted to play all day on the playground with it. She is only eight, poor girl, had no idea life was going to be tough with her, but, for now, let her just enjoy her life.

At thirteen, Mary had many friends. She knew everyone in school and even more through the city, but it was not uncanny to see her discussing with friends, the girl loved to play, however she was just too critical and meticulous. The yellow dress had long got too short for her, no longer she a piece of cloth she loved so much.

Close to her seventeen birthday she knew what non-binary was, and god she was happy, she wanted a binder stat to hide these feminine breasts and oh, of course, a yellow one. She always loved yellow. Her-no, their new name was Mars, and god protect anyone that dares to use their deadname. Buzz cut and a growing number of piercings. Life was good and promising and they were happy.

Yet their happiness lasted short, for their father passed away only months after it. He never really got to accept their gender. For once even they felt happy the he died. Then they felt like shit for thinking about for weeks. All the days were just black. There was no more happy yellow on their life. Everything was horrible.

Mars had already completed one year of Psychology College when they met Venus in an anime convention. They were cosplaying Alex Fierro with a yellow sweeter and Venus was dressed as Stevonnie, these huge dreadlocks that reached their knee and beautiful black eyes and those vibrant lips and that shiny black skin and and and…

Mars fell in love with Venus. They spend the rest of the convention storming the place, speaking with everyone and running around, being almost kicked out thrice. After it was over, they spend their time in a cheap café chatting about their likings and their life as non-binary.

Venus was holding Mars’s hand which was laid down in a hospital bed, moments before their top surgery. Both were nervous for all the risks the surgery proposed. However, both were very happy. Mars because they would no longer need to wear the binder, which was pretty, yet, uncomfortable. And Venus for their partner, that could finally be free of that burden.

“No, I’m not attending your wedding with this faggot boyfriend of yours, it was not for you, your father would still be alive!” Tears were staining the yellow invitation for the wedding. Venus wanted it purple but they knew how much their partner liked yellow so they made it that color. However, what does it mattered now? Everything felt horrible, maybe even worse when their father died. They just… they just wanted to fucking go to the nearest bridge and throw themselves and finish it already. Venus saw them after a couple of minutes of crying they embraced their love and held so tight. “Everything hurts, but at least I got someone that loves me” though Mars.

After receiving the message, they rushed to the hospital to see a Venus with a lot of blood in their head. They were hit by a falling rock on the construction site they worked. Instant knock out, the medics were not sure what would happen to them. Mars tried to hug their beloved but they were pushed off and sent to waiting room. Everything was horrible again. “At least I have someone who loves me” “maybe no more. No no no no NO NO NO NO! I can’t think like this, they will be ok I just have pray” they noticed their nails were stabbing their arm and stopped. God there was blood coming out. They tried to focus around and end up stimming with their engagement ring. Mars’s was purple whilst Venus’s was yellow. But, looking to their favorite color just reminded them what they could lose.

After a month Venus went back home. Unfortunately not as their old self. The injury messed with their head, they tought they were a canadian boy in search for the holy grail. And Mars was not ok. The lost of the sanity of their loved made them mad. Insanity was crawling upon them. It called them, come, come with us, come with us. "NO, I WILL NOT   
SURRENDER. AND GIVE ME BACK MY VENUS" they were laid in bed, hugging a yellow blanket.

For yellow may be a color that brings hope, joy and positivity. It is also the color of insanity. Poor Mars, lived by their favorite color and vere cursed by yellow's insanity. Yet this is not clearly the end. Both of them are just reaching their thirties, Their life might not be perfect but soon they would get better and live happly ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending got kinds cracky because i didn't wanted to just say they died of insanity so i made it come back


End file.
